PHANpocalypse
by bubblemist
Summary: The day before the world ends- will tomorrow really be a Phanpocalypse? Read to find out. Will continue providing the world doesn't actually end, of course.


PHANpocalypse

_**Hey guys! I'm aware I haven't added to my other fic- "Hidden Longings- PHANfiction" for several weeks now, but I will update soon so if you haven't already, go and check it out! If I'm honest I just don't know where to go with it, so I'm contemplating ending it soon. Annnnyway. I can't believe I'm sitting writing a Phanfic about tomorrow's supposed apocalypse, just felt like it I guess! Obviously there is other stuff in this too though, although I don't know whether I will continue it.**_

Chapter 1- Rachel

~Phil's POV~

The street was getting dark. The sun had nearly set. Dan and I were walking home from what had been an incredibly boring 'end of the world' party/ celebration/ gathering thingy. Even with the streetlights on, the open space was intimidating. I looked at my watch – 11pm. In less than 12 hours the world might have ended.

"Naaaaaaaahh" I said to myself as I walked along beside Dan.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, just thinking about the possible apocalypse tomorrow."

"Hehe. Alpacalypseee maybe!" He joked.

This wasn't the time for joking. What if the world actually ended? What if I never got to see my mum and dad ever again, and it never reached Christmas? I wasn't ready to die yet. I don't know if I will ever be ready. Death is such a scary thing.

I never got over the time that Rachel died.

Oh, so you wanna know about Rachel? Okay.

I had known her since I was eleven. We went to the same secondary school, we shared classes. I remember sitting next to her in Chemistry and just watching in awe as she could answer every question correctly. She was very clever. I like that about people, it's nice to be able to have a conversation with someone nowadays. There was one thing I hated about her though. That time in year eleven, the year when she got a boyfriend. She would come into school some days with blotches of makeup on her face, covering up what could only have been bruises. She never took part in gym sessions any more. She began to be late for school, and would get picked up by Alan at the gate. Alan was the worst thing that ever happened to her.

Year twelve. The year when Rachel came into school with crutches. She looked increasingly weak every day- I dreaded to think what was happening between her and Alan. I feel so bad for not asking her if I could help. Maybe then, I could have saved her. Most people avoided her now. They thought she was some sort of freak who had problems. They were right.

Year thirteen was when we lost her.

Anorexia they call it. Apparently it's most common in people who have suffered abuse. I remember hearing the notice getting read out in assembly. Everyone sat there as if they were hearing the latest economy stats. By that I mean I was the only one who cried. I was the only one who cared. I was the only one from my school at her funeral.

It has been seven years now since Rachel died, but it is something that I will never forget. I trailed off into deep thought.

I was brought back to reality. "Phiiiil. Phiiiiily?... Earth calling Phiiiil!"

"Yes Dan, er, what, sorry?"

"Why have we stopped walking? It's chilly, I want to get home. Can we continue?"

"Oh, erm, sure. Sorry, just lost my trail of thought for a minute there."

"Phil, is everything okay? You can talk to me you know."

"Yeaah, everything's great. Just thinking about the end of the world, that's all."

"Ha! It won't happen silly! It's just a myth from some stupid tribe. I really wouldn't worry." He reassured me as we walked back to the apartment. Rachel was still on my mind, i just wanted to be alone.

"Dan, I'm going to bed, okay? I'll speak to you tomorrow, hopefully before the world ends!" I put on a fake smile and hurried into my room.

"Night Phil" He replied.

And then I slept. I slept and tried to forget everything that I had thought about that day. I tried to forget my sadness and my worry, and just sleep. Hopefully the world would still be there when I woke up.

_**So if the world hasn't ended by tomorrow, I will update in the near future if people like where this is going. Please review, or just say hi! Follow this to hear more! If you haven't already read my proper fic, check it out! See you all soon (hopefully) :P**_


End file.
